wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996 album)
"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" is the seventh Wiggles album. It was the first Wiggles Christmas album. The accompanying video was released on October 13, 1997. Tracklist All songs are written by M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page and owned by EMI except where noted. #Have A Very Merry Christmas (J Field) - 0.31 #Wiggly Wiggly Christmas (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page/P Paddick) - 2.14 #With A Shiny Red Nose - 0.07 #Rudolf The Red Nosed Reindeer (Marks, Warner Chappel - 1.56 #If You See Santa - 0.11 #Go Santa Go (J Field) - 1.51 #Ding Dong Merrily On High - 1.29 #Shepherds - 0.11 #Christmas Star - 0.28 #Unto Us, This Holy Night (J Field) - 2.05 #Felice Navidad (J Feliciano, BMG) - 2.20 #Peace And Joy To Everyone - 0.05 #Jingle Bells - 1.53 #Christmas Picnic - 2.21 #Lets Clap Hands For Santa Claus - 1.32 #Breebop Poem - 0.08 #Henry's Christmas Dance - 1.36 #Jeff's Christmas Tune - 2.00 #Pirate Food Poem - 0.11 #It's A Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword - 1.56 #Away In A Manger - 1.03 #Wags Ate The Rags - 0.07 #Wags Is Bouncing Around The Christmas Tree - 1.28 #Reindeer Express - 2.03 #Silent Night - 3.00 #We Wish You A Merry Christmas - 0.26 Release Dates * Australia: September 6, 1996 * Australia (re-release): 1999 * America (original): October 24, 2000 * America (re-release): October 7, 2003 * United Kingdom (Special Edition): October 20, 2009 Personnel *''Produced by'' The Wiggles *''The Wiggles are'' Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and Anthony Field. * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick, The Wiggles * Trumpet, Piccolo Trumpet, Fluglehorn: Dom Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Engineered by Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recorded at The Tracking Station Studios, Sydney * Drums: Tony Henry, Peter Iacono * Guitars: Terry Murray, Rex Kellehr, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass: Murray Cook * Organs: Piano, Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Photography: Gary Johnson * Design: Blow-Up Pty Ltd Trivia * During the recording of the album, Anthony played Captain Feathersword on Pirate Food Poem and It's A Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword while Paul Paddick played him on Christmas Picnic. * The Wiggles filmed some video promos on ABC to the promote the album such as Go Santa Go and It's A Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword. * During The Christmas Picnic song, One of Dorothy the Dinosaur's original recordings from 1992 is re-used. * Dominic Lindsay is credited as Dom Lindsay on this album. * For some reason in the Australian release, Lets Clap Hands For Santa Claus, Henrys Christmas Dance, and Jeffs Christmas Tune remove the apostrophes. * The US version of the album booklet adds transcripts for the spoken tracks. * This is the last album to have the old Wiggles logo. * The UK release contains bonus tracks that are from Yule Be Wiggling and Santa's Rockin!'. * Drummer Peter Iacono debut on this album. * This is the only album where Rex Kellehr plays the guitar. Gallery Australia Wiggly Wiggly Christmas cd covr.png|Aus CD Cover File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumBackCover.JPG|Back cover File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-AlbumCredits.jpg|The credits File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasdisc.png|Disc File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumRe-Release.png|Re-release File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasalbumposter.jpg|Poster C2513EF4-EB26-42B2-9212-04AD753DBE72.jpeg|Re-release Back Cover F220EB13-4A7C-4716-A8D0-347AD2983F0D.jpeg|Re-release Disc America File:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas USA-album-cd cover.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumdisc.png File:MI0001296529.jpg File:Lyrickstudios 1656 3668031.gif F38F59A9-33B4-4062-B5A3-93496EAFD166.png D9B10CF3-7A67-401C-82E8-98ED45418FD8.png United Kingdom File:Thumbnailimage.jpg File:Untitled-0.png Other File:TheWiggles'Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCD-ABCCommercial.png|Commercial on ABC File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumAward.JPG File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumAwardNote.JPG Album Booklet See here Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mi [[Category:Wiggles albums Category:1996 Category:1996 albums Category:Christmas albums Category:Albums Category:Galleries Category:Series 1 Albums